


In Which Peter Meets Sirius' Mother

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Friendship, Gallows Humor, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Mistakes, Social Anxiety, Social Mistakes, Wakes & Funerals, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius and Peter go to a funeral. And then Peter has the bad fortune to meet one of the most nastiest of the Blacks.Oneshot/drabble





	In Which Peter Meets Sirius' Mother

"I know it's terrible," Peter said softly as he and his best friend Sirius walked down the sidewalk towards the church. Cars decked out solemnly in black crept down the street slowly, and passed them. "But I never really know what to say at funerals. People just cry..." 

Sirius looked down at him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It's not terrible, believe me. And I want these people to cry." It was a death from his family. 

"Pads, that's terrible!" 

He smirked and shook his head. "No it isn't. Trust me." Then he paused. "Just try saying, 'I'm sorry for your loss', and move on."

"Huh." Peter mused. Maybe that'd work. 

* * *

People were crying though, and Peter just felt awkward. Sirius, true to his nature, smirked and went to the refreshments, leaving Peter alone to try and say something. 

He went up to a woman who was actually Sirius' mother. She looked as nasty as he had said she did. But this was an exception, right? Someone had died. Maybe she wasn't that bad--

"So which one of my failure of a son's revolting friends are you? The poor one who has all the scabs? The fat Mudblood? Or the smarmy little blood traitor?" 

Peter froze. Across the room, Sirius looked up, eyes narrowed; he'd hex his mother right here and now, if he needed to. 

"I'm sorry for your loss. Move on." 

He turned around and just had time to jerk his head to Sirius, motioning him to leave with him right now. Then he walked out. 


End file.
